breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Piñata
|next = |synopsis = While Jimmy daydreams about reconstituting Wexler-McGill, Kim sets out to secure her own future; Mike puts a plan into motion for Gus. |viewers = TBA }} "Piñata" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul, and the thirty-sixth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback to the 1990s, Jimmy is delivering mail at HHM and talks to his co-workers about various betting pools he has them involved in. He crosses paths with Kim, still a co-worker from the mailroom, who exchanges packages with him and asks him to pick up the pace of his work. Chuck enters the office to a big round of applause, having just won a big inheritance case using obscure case law. When Chuck approaches the pair, he answers Kim's questions on case law, but is annoyed by Jimmy. After Howard collects Chuck and Kim continues her rounds, Jimmy walks past HHM's law library. Curious, he turns around and steps inside. Act I In the present, at her apartment, Kim tries recording a brief for Mesa Verde on an audio recorder, but is distracted by a bulging dossier of public defender cases. She turns in for bed, where Jimmy is already asleep. Kim frowns when she finds a legal pad where Jimmy has written proposed names for their revived law partnership and has drawn doodles of signage bearing the Wexler McGill logo. The next morning, Jimmy admits that he's decided not to see the therapist Kim suggested, as he feels he needs to move forward and not resort to "navel gazing." Kim reluctantly accepts Jimmy's decision. Later, Kim visits the offices of Schweikart and Cokely, where she meets with Rick Schweikart. Schweikart thanks Kim for referring Billy Gatwood to him, and asks about how Jimmy has been coping since Chuck's funeral. Kim asks Schweikart if his firm has a banking division, and when he replies in the negative, asks, "Would you like one?" Meanwhile, Mike and Gus enter a warehouse where two double-wide mobile homes have been set up to be used by Ziegler's construction crew. Mike suggests that Gus also install exercise and recreational equipment in the warehouse that his men could use in their spare time, explaining that they're needed to keep the men from "climbing the walls" during the almost year-long "excavation" at Lavanderia Brilliante. Mike also asks Gus to set a surveillance camera perimeter on the inside and outside of the warehouse. Tyrus enters to inform Gus of a bad "infection." Gus makes an exit, leaving Mike to explain his list of necessities to Tyrus. Act II At CC Mobile, Jimmy continues drawing WM doodles while talking to a sign designer over the phone. He gets a call from the nephew of Mrs. Strauss, who has recently died. The nephew asks for Jimmy's help in sorting out issues that have come up in her' will. Jimmy, emotionally affected by the news of Mrs. Strauss's passing, asks if her grandson received the "Alpine Shepherd Boy" Hummel figurine, learning that he did. Jimmy tells the nephew that he isn't practicing anymore, and refers him to Francis Scheff at HHM. Back at the apartment, Jimmy watches his Davis & Main commercial for the Sandpiper case in which Mrs. Strauss appeared. As he does so, he receives a phone call from Kim telling him she is someplace "very good." Jimmy drives to an upscale restaurant, where Kim is waiting for him at a table. Kim informs Jimmy that she has taken a job as the head of S&C's new banking division, and that she has been taking overflow cases from the public defender's office. Jimmy tells Kim that he has been considering getting into criminal law once his law license is reinstated, and still wants to go back to practicing with Kim. However, Kim explains that her associates at S&C will handle her Mesa Verde caseload and give her time to perform the public defender work her heart is set on, meaning she won't accommodate Jimmy's aspirations. Dismayed, Jimmy excuses himself for a moment to take a breath. When he comes back, Jimmy encourages Kim to pursue her new career path. Act III Mike drives to Stacey's home and knocks on her door. When she answers, he apologizes for the scene he made at the support group meeting, saying it was not the time or place to confront Henry about his fabulism. Stacey accepts the apology, but tells Mike that Anita is not happy and suggests that he call her; Mike thinks would be better if he doesn't. Stacey tells Mike that she will never forget Matt, and accepts his suggestion to pick Kaylee up from school the following day. Jimmy visits Howard at HHM, collecting the $5,000 check inherited to him in Chuck's will. After Jimmy notes that a lot of the cubicles outside are empty, Howard admits that HHM has been forced to endure "setbacks", partly because of difficulty paying out to Chuck's estate. When Jimmy asks what the plan is to get the firm back on its feet, Howard doesn't answer. An incredulous Jimmy refuses to believe that HHM is falling apart, telling Howard to quit "wallowing" and fight to save his business. When Jimmy calls him "a shitty lawyer but a great salesman," Howard retorts with, "Fuck you, Jimmy." Later, at Day Spa and Nail, Jimmy takes in a new shipment of burner phones and moves them to his office in the back room. There, as Jimmy is making a phone call to set up a meeting, Mrs. Nguyen asks what he is doing. When she refuses to let him keep the phones in the back room, Jimmy bribes her with one of the burner phones in exchange for letting him keep them. That night, at the hospital, Gus next to Hector's bed. While Hector remains asleep, Gus tells him that his fever has gotten worse due to a potentially fatal infection, and that he has chosen to wait for Hector to wake despite the belief of Gus's own doctor that he never will. Gus proceeds to tell Hector a story from his impoverished childhood, where he raised a loquat tree and used its fruit to feed himself and earn a living. One day, Gus saw that a coati had ransacked the tree and eaten most of the fruit. After an unsuccessful attempt to capture the animal, which saw it hide under the shack where he and his siblings lived, Gus waited for hours into the night expecting it to come out. When it did, Gus captured the coati and, it is hinted, slowly tortured the animal rather than killed it. Gus compares Hector to the coati, expecting him to eventually wake up. Act IV Ziegler's team arrive at the warehouse and explore their new surroundings. Mike emerges from one of the double-wide homes and addresses the group, explaining the living situation in each house. One of Ziegler's men, Kai, initially ignores Mike and asks a question out of turn. Mike tells the group that their work begins the following night. As he leaves, Ziegler tries to assure him that they will focus once the job gets started. Mike walks to the industrial trailer outside, where Chris Mara and Nick are monitoring Ziegler's group through the security cameras. He tells them to keep an eye on Kai. That night, at the laundromat, Jimmy finds the three youths who previously mugged him. He offers to cut them in on his phone business if they agree to not hassle him. Instead, the youths demand everything he has, with one of them pulling out a switchblade. Jimmy runs away, and the youths chase him. However, it turns out that Jimmy has lured the youths into a trap, as they are confronted by two armed men wearing ski masks working for Jimmy. The trio are gagged and dragged into a piñata store, where they are hung upside down. As the two masked men bust piñatas with baseball bats, the terrified youths are confronted by Jimmy and agree to leave him alone and warn others against ripping him off. After swinging a bat at the leader of the gang -- stopping short of hitting his face -- the masked men, one of whom is Huell, leave the scene. Jimmy tells them they've had their one warning and leaves them hanging inside the piñata store. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-406-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-werner-bock-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-casper-kapicic-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-406-mike-banks-3-935.jpg Trivia TBA Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Rainer Bock as Werner Ziegler * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Tommy Nelson as Rocco * Carlin James as Zane * Cory Chapman as Jed * Ben Bela Böhm as Kai * Stefan Kapičić as Casper |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Audrey Moore as Julie * Jennifer Neala Page as Clara * Grayson Berry as HHM Assistant * David Mattey as Man Mountain * Royd McCargish as Driver * Eric Steinig as Nick * Howard Ferguson Jr. as Arthur * Hans Obma as Adrian * Jilon VanOver as Sebastian * Robin Ward Holloway as Udo * Ian Goebel as Renke |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Carol Herman as Geraldine Strauss Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes TBA es:Lantern Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)